Hiei, Youko y Yo
by Yami To Hikari
Summary: Una voz en tu cabeza que te mete ideas algo extrañas, al principio intentabas ignorarla, pero era tan insistente, que terminaste aceptando sus deseos... ¿o eran los tuyos? ::YAOI:: (HxK) ::Lemmon:: Si no te gusta... no leas.
1. Capitulo 1

**::Hiei, Youko y Yo::**

****

****

_-... Y... ¿crees que...? Bueno... tú sabes... -apretaba sus manos entre sí, mostrando que tan nervioso estaba, paseando su mirada de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando una forma de decirlo, pero no era para nada fácil._

_-¡Ya déjate de estupideces! Me tienes harto con tus balbuceos sin sentido, ¡si quieres saber pregunta de una buena vez! Estoy cansado de escucharte hablar como un bebé idiota. –le gritó, apretando sus puños con ira y mirándole con odio._

_-Es sólo... es que en verdad es difícil. –respondió aun con cierto nerviosismo en su voz._

_-¿Qué dificultad le vez en decirle a un tipo que te gusta? ¡Sólo vas y se lo dices!, ¡y ya! –alzó sus brazos haciendo diferentes ademanes conforme su cara tomaba diferentes expresiones, tratando de hacerle entender que no era tan difícil._

_-Yo no soy como tú. –murmuró, bajando su mirada, perdiéndose tras unos mechones de cabello._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Si fueras un poco como yo, hace mucho que tendrías lo que quieres y hasta más. –sentenció cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡No todos podemos ser unos cínicos pervertidos y desvergonzados que aprovechan la menor ocasión para ser promiscuos! –le gritó perdiendo la timidez con la que había estado hablando, provocando que la persona con la que hablaba formará una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

_-¿Es un halago? –sus ojos incluso brillaron y su sonrisa dejo ver una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos._

_-¡Serás idiota! ¡Claro que no! –volvió a perder la compostura y gritarle conteniendo sus ganas de saltarle encima y quitarle esa sonrisa de un buen golpe._

_-Para mí lo fue, –se alzó de hombros y sonrió de nuevo –pero, nos olvidamos de tu problema. –se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, apartando con suavidad unos cuantas hebras de cabello, para poder admirarle el bello rostro, el otro suspiró derrotado._

_-Es sólo, que él hace las cosas más difíciles. –sollozó, bajando la cabeza –Me duele... porque con sus palabras me hiere... y duele aun más el saber que no se da cuenta de que me hace daño. –paso sus manos entre su cabello._

_-Lo sé, lo he visto. –le respondió._

_-¿Entonces has notado lo mucho que lo amo? ¿Cómo lucho por acercarme a él? Y simplemente se aleja de mí, sumiéndome en la desesperación._

_-Sabes que él no es la persona más lista en ese sentido. –le respondió, tratando de tranquilizarlo._

_-¡He sido muy obvio! –gritó, sonrojándose al instante al advertir la magnitud de sus palabras._

_-¿En serio? ¿En que forma? –preguntó, sacando nuevamente un extraño brillo en sus ojos –Yo no te he notado más... ¿cómo decirlo?... "¿cínicamente pervertido y descarado?" –sonrió grandemente._

_-Era desvergonzado... y no, no de esa forma. –gruñó con los dientes apretados, molesto por ser definido por sus propias palabras._

_-Descarado, desvergonzado ¿qué diferencia hay? De cualquier forma, él es tan tieso que nunca se dará cuenta, ni aunque le hagas un baile erótico a la luz de la velas. –soltó seriamente, pero muriéndose de risa por dentro, el otro simplemente se sonrojó –No... ¡lo has hecho! –le señaló con el dedo, sin poder reprimir una carcajada._

_-Sólo lo intenté, –masculló completamente rojo –pero se puso a hacerme muchas preguntas y me enfadé. –se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, rememorando aquel momento tan vergonzoso, él, moviendo suavemente sus pies, en un ritmo suave y acompasado, deslizando con delicadeza sus manos por sus caderas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al notar la mirada fija de su acompañante en él... y pasó:_

_Una única pregunta rompió el "encanto", tirando por la borda el mágico momento que con esfuerzo había conseguido y las que le siguieron terminaron con el sensual ambiente que se había esforzado por lograr y finalmente lo hicieron enfadarse al grado de salirse de su propia habitación, completamente furioso, estrellando la puerta en un fuerte y sonoro golpe, para ir a encerrarse al baño para concluir con un serie de pequeños sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en un fuerte llanto._

_-Eres poco paciente, debiste tomarlo con diplomacia y tratar de salir lo más airoso posible. –dijo con un tono conocedor en su voz._

_-¡Qué diplomacia puedes encontrar en una serie de preguntas estúpidas que solo consiguen apagar tu excitación! –gritó, sonrojándose en el mismo instante en que terminó la frase, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, ahogando un gemido en su garganta, demasiado avergonzado por su imprudencia._

_-Así que sí puedes excitarte... vaya... yo pensé que eras un puñado de buenos modales y cortesía sin una pizca de eso que tú llamas perversiones. –sonrió._

_-Deberías saberlo, me conoces mejor que nadie. –gruñó molesto._

_-¡Hasta que dices algo inteligente! Pensé que solo tenías la fachada. –le soltó con sarcasmo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y echándoselo hacia atrás en un gracioso movimiento._

_-Ja, ja, ja... por lo menos no soy un pervertido en potencia. –ironizó._

_-¡Woaw! ¡La gata tiene garras!, ¿ó debería decir zorra? –arqueó la ceja, esperando un golpe que no llegó -¿Dije algo gracioso? –lo miró, una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del otro._

_-No, sólo pensaba en quién es más "zorra". –le sonrió mirándole la cabeza, a lo que le contesto con una mueca de disgusto._

_-Ojalá fueses así de ingenioso en tus conquistas._

_-Yo no tengo conquistas... sólo lo quiero a él. –bajó su rostro, recordando la pena que le causaba la indiferencia de la persona de la que hablaban._

_-Pues tu príncipe tiene ya bastante rato tratando de hacerte reaccionar. –dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza, señalando hacía atrás de ellos._

-¿Qué? –parpadeó y ante él tenía una intensa mirada carmesí en la cual se podía apreciar un brillo de preocupación –Hiei. –susurró aun confundido.

-¡Idiota! –gruñó el aludido, alejándose de él, pero mirándole de reojo, aun con un poco de preocupación.

-No entiendo. –masculló contrariado.

-¡Llevo más de una hora tratando de hacerte reaccionar! Te quedaste como pasmado durante mucho tiempo. –gruñó.

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta. –masculló, fijando su mirada esmeralda en aquel par de rubíes que lo miraban extrañados.

-Cada día que pasa te vuelves más estúpido. –le espetó de mala gana, pero Kurama sabía como era el carácter de su "amigo" y estaba acostumbrado a las palabras fuertes que solía decir, aunque claro, estas habían disminuido y ahora sólo las decía de vez en cuando.

-Lo lamento Hiei, yo solo... estaba... -las palabras fueron muriendo en su boca al notar como el demonio se acercaba a la ventana y la abría con lentitud pasmosa -¿Te marchas? –terminó preguntando algo desilusionado.

-No, solo quiero que la brisa me refresque... –dijo alegre -¡Por supuesto que me marcho! Zorro estúpido, está por amanecer. –meditó un segundo sus palabras. Lo recordaba. Por la noche Hiei tocó suavemente el vidrio de la ventana y él, con presteza le abrió dejándole entrar. Tomaron un poco de té, comiendo unas cuantas galletas de esas que sabía que a Hiei le encantaban, pero que primero moriría antes de admitir que algo del mundo ningen le gustaba. Después hablaron un poco de sus respetivas vidas, Hiei de su labor en el makai, luchando por mantener bajo control a los rebeldes y Kurama sobre su vida en la escuela, su madre y el inevitable hecho de que ésta se casaría de nuevo.

Agradecía el que Hiei le escuchara con tanta atención e hiciera comentarios al respecto, pues conocía la poca tolerancia que este tenía en asuntos humanos. Y así, pronto se hizo demasiado tarde como para negar que el sueño perdido hiciera estragos la mañana siguiente. Así que con pesar, preparó un pequeño lecho en el suelo para Hiei y se recostó en su cama. Se durmió. No supo cuando, sólo recordaba el suave y rítmico sonido de la respiración del demonio cerca de su cama. Y despertó sobresaltado, cuando una voz en su interior le llamaba.

La conocía a la perfección, no por nada había pasado toda su vida escuchándola. Primero diciéndole cosas sin sentido, para finalmente girar entorno a indirectas bastante provocativas con respecto al pequeño ser que descansaba a tan sólo unos pasos.

_-Podrías bajar sin que te escuchara, ¡nunca lo notara!_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-¡Bésale!_

_-¿Estás loco? ¡Si despierta y me ve, me matará!_

_-Bien, valdría la pena morir después de un apasionado y ardiente beso de esos delicados labios... ¿crees que su piel queme? Moriría por sólo una noche con él._

_-Morirías aun antes de siquiera acercarte._

_-¡Que optimismo!_

_-Se llama realismo, sirve para no hacerse vanas ilusiones de cosas imposibles._

_-No es imposible, sólo algo complicado. Tú lo haces imposible con tu actitud._

_-Yo no hago nada._

_-¡Precisamente!_

Y comentarios cada vez más subidos de tono, y su renuencia a aceptar tales argumentos como válidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Adivinaba que bastante, para que Hiei se molestara de esa forma. Aunque después de todo, el demonio no era muy paciente del todo, así que no podría saberlo con seguridad.

_-¡Detenle!_

Le gritó nuevamente, pero cansado de esperar, pronto tomó el control de la situación.

-Hiei... -escuchó un jadeo de necesidad, se giró dispuesto a injerirle un insulto para que lo dejase en paz, pero jamás se espero encontrarse con esa mirada. Brillante, seguramente por la humedad que amenazaba con llenarlos, algo que jamás antes vio. Y eso lo descolocó a tal grado que no pudo sostenerse en pie cuando Kurama se le arrojó, abrazándolo por la cintura, llevándoselo consigo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! –gritó exasperado.

-¡No te vayas! –gimió, mirándolo a los ojos, para finalmente deslizarse hacía arriba, asegurándose de rozar la mayor parte de piel posible y con delicadeza, posar sus labios sobre los del demonio de fuego.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola esta cuenta es de mi queridisima Yami y mia, somos un par de escritoras locas que nos unimos para crear historias en conjunto, pero que por ahora, como estoy de incognita he usado esta cuenta para publicar mi más resiente obra, que por cierto será un poquito... amm... lemmon n.nU. Gracias de antemano por leer y esta dedicado para mi queridisima Yami, editora, colaboradora y amiga. Besos y saludos.

Hikari.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hiei, Youko y Yo.**

**Capitulo II.**

****

_-¡Suéltale!_

_-No quiero._

_-¡Me odiará después de esto! ¡¿Acaso crees que me perdonará?!_

_-Buena pregunta._

_-¡Te lo suplico! Suéltale por favor._

_-¡Cállate! Me distraes._

_-Me matará._

_-Pues yo no lo veo muy renuente, hasta parece que lo disfruta._

_-¿Cómo puede estar...? Creo... creo que tienes razón..._

_-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Mira que bien besa..._

_-Se siente tan bien..._

_-Yo tenía razón... su piel quema. –ambos sonrieron._

-Hiei. –escuchó su voz ronca murmurar contra el cuello del pequeño demonio, besando suavemente cada pedacito de piel que estaba a su alcance. Se incorporó un poco, para observar el rostro del pequeño demonio. Y quedó sin aliento. Hiei tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada, sus labios entreabiertos y aun húmedos y el tenue sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas... con esa visión, algo en él comenzó a vibrar sin control y capturó los delgados labios en un beso delicado.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del demonio de fuego, lo escuchó gemir y con su lengua fue abriéndose paso al interior de esa tibia cavidad que lo recibía con retraimiento. Sintió como Hiei usaba su lengua con timidez, moviéndola con lentitud, hasta tocar la suya y enlazarse en una danza, que lejos de buscar ser el dueño del control, se movía buscando brindarle placer a su compañero. Las manos de Hiei, que hasta hacía unos momentos permanecían extendidas a sus costados, pronto encontraron camino por la espalda de Kurama.

_-Eso se siente bien._

_-Sí..._

Tomó los brazos de Hiei y los subió sobre su cabeza, sujetándolos con fuerza con una mano, con la otra, bajó acariciando el pecho del demonio. Con un pequeño tirón sacó la camisa oscura, que estaba sujeta por los pantalones. Los cinturones que el demonio usaba no fueron impedimento y pronto el pecho quedó desnudo frente a él. Besó con reverencia el vientre de Hiei, prestando especial atención en su ombligo, humedeciéndolo un poco con la lengua. Subió dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva hasta tomar prisionero entre sus labios una tetilla, succionándola con delicadeza... escuchó un suave gemido del demonio de fuego y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Kurama... –musitó el koorime -¿qué...? ¡Oh Dios! –gimió al sentir como el pelirrojo mordía con suavidad -¿Qué me haces? –gimió.

-¿No te gusta? –murmuró. Hiei mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las sensaciones que Kurama le brindaba, los abrió cuando sintió que las caricias cesaron para encontrarse al zorro que lo miraba atentamente, a pesar de la poca luz que dejaban entrar las gruesas cortinas, pudo percatarse de que el aspecto de Kurama no era el de siempre, su cabello más largo y plateado y esas pequeñas orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza, los ojos dorados y la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, pensó que estaba con el pelirrojo, o por lo menos eso fue de lo último que se percató, pero en algún momento Kurama había adoptado su forma de zorro, bastante atractiva, pero de cierta forma Hiei se sintió decepcionado. Con sus brazos jaló por los hombros al Youko, atrayéndolo hasta su rostro para darle un beso. No podía echarse para atrás, no ahora, y aunque le doliera, no sabía en que forma, pero lastimaba, no perdería la oportunidad de sentirse amado aunque fuese una sola vez.

Sintió como su pecho era nuevamente atacado por un sin fin de besos, como una lengua juguetona le acariciaba con reverencia. Estaba bien sentirlo ¿no? Después de todo, tenía que permitirse ser feliz por unos momentos, sentirse amado y deseado... que alguien lo viera, si no con amor, por lo menos no con desprecio, y sabía que aunque Kurama no lo amase, lo quería y le tenía aprecio como compañero y en cierta forma, podía sentirse querido al lado de tan hermosa criatura.

_-Su piel es tan suave..._

_-Y dulce..._

_-Después de esto, moriría gustosamente._

_-Yo no._

_-No te entiendo..._

_-Porque si muriese... no podría disfrutar de esto nunca más._

Kurama comenzó a quitar los cinturones que el koorime poseía, y este se dejaba hacer, como si no tuviese voluntad propia, respondiendo a cada uno de los deseos del Youko, mirándolo en ocasiones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose que estaba con el pelirrojo. Cierto que ambos eran uno mismo, pero Hiei lo sentía como un desconocido con ese aspecto, aunque la energía que emanaba era la misma, el dulce olor era igual, después de todo ¿qué es en realidad el aspecto físico?

Aun con un poco de indecisión se obligó a abrir los ojos y con un poco de torpeza, comenzar a desabotonar la piyama oscura que aun traía puesta Kurama, concentrándose en el torpe movimiento de sus dedos, batallando con los pequeños botones negros que presentaban un poco de resistencia. Kurama sonrió, tomó entre sus manos las del pequeño demonio y las besó, para después el mismo terminar la labor que había comenzado Hiei.

Cuando terminó, se recostó a un lado de Hiei, tomando una de sus manos, besando cada uno de los dedos, para después introducir uno dentro de su boca. Hiei algo desconcertado se colocó sobre el Youko, sonrojado, uno de sus dedos estaba dentro de la boca de Kurama y comenzaba a succionarlo con deleite. Le soltó la mano y comenzó a deslizar sus blancos dedos por el brazo de Hiei, dejó el dedo que chupaba, para tomar otro y hacerle lo mismo. El Yukai sentía la lengua cálida del Youko tocar con complacencia sus dedos, hasta que Hiei no pudo contenerse más, jalando su brazo para después posesionarse de los labios de Kurama, en un ardiente beso.

Hiei enterró sus dedos en el cabello plateado de Kurama, sin apartar sus labios, escuchando los suaves gemidos que morían en la garganta de su compañero. Se separó un poco, para morder con suavidad los labios de Kurama, se sentía tan bien.

Kurama algo sorprendido, respondía complaciente a las caricias de su amor, no sabía dónde Hiei había aprendido, lo cierto era que dada la edad y el origen de Hiei, era de esperarse que no fuese un completo ignorante en eso... después de todo él tampoco lo era. Le dolía un poco, no ser el primero en la vida de Hiei, pero también era cierto que él no era ningún santo. El pasado tendría que quedarse atrás... olvidado... ahora era tiempo de darle una oportunidad al futuro... a su futuro... juntos.

Sintió como Hiei metió los dedos dentro del elástico del pantalón, comenzando a tirar de él para poder bajarlo. Kurama sonrió y levantó sus caderas, ayudando a lo que bien sabía Hiei quería, junto con la parte baja de su pijama también desapareció su ropa interior, quedando desnudo frente a Hiei. Sintió su mirada penetrante, lo miraba, no con lujuria... era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, había visto esa mirada en otras personas... pero nunca le dio importancia, ahora, notarla en Hiei, lo llenó de dicha.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos, demasiado ansioso, quería tomar al Yukai y halarlo hasta que quedara encima suyo y lo tomara, pero no podía apresurar a Hiei, podía asustarse y dejarlo desnudo y ansioso, y moriría antes de permitir que eso pasara. El cuerpo tibio y desnudo de Hiei se colocó encima suyo, besando su cuello, obligándolo a echar la cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio al koorime. Bajó por el pecho desnudo de Kurama, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva, que hacía que la piel se sintiese sumamente cálida.

Kurama deslizaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Hiei, acariciando con suavidad, trazando pequeños círculos con sus dedos. Hiei deposito un pequeño beso en el miembro erecto del zorro, haciendo que este pegara un gritito de sorpresa. Con sus manos acarició sus piernas y Kurama instintivamente las abrió, dándole espacio a Hiei para explorarlo. Hiei abrió su boca, abarcando gran parte del miembro palpitante de Kurama, sin dejar de estimularlo con sus manos, arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer al Youko. Abandonando ese lugar, subió nuevamente hasta la cara de Kurama, plantándole un beso en el que Kurama pudo sentir un sabor salado dentro de la húmeda cavidad de Hiei, con seguridad ese sabor le pertenecía a él.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor lo invadió en su parte baja. Hiei lo exploraba. Sabía lo que pasaría, ¿cuántas veces lo había experimentado antes? Muy pocas en realidad, pues él era alguien que se enorgullecía de su actitud dominante, pero Hiei seguramente también, así que decidió ceder, pues después de todo, no lo hacía por tener el control, o satisfacer sus instintos, no, él estaba haciendo el amor con Hiei.

_-¿Hacer el amor? –inquirió el Youko._

_-Es así como le llaman los humanos, cuando están con la persona que aman._

_-Es sólo sexo._

_-Es sólo sexo cuando lo haces con cualquiera, cuando amas a la persona que está contigo, es hacer el amor._

_-Y si la persona con quien "haces el amor", no te ama, ¿entonces qué es?_

_-No lo había pensado._

_-¿Crees que Hiei este haciendo el amor con nosotros?_

_-No lo sé... sinceramente no lo sé._

La punzada desapareció cuando el excitado miembro de Hiei, invadió el cálido interior de Kurama, moviéndose con lentitud. El Youko rodeó la cintura del koorime con sus piernas, sin evitar que los gemidos salieran de su boca, convirtiéndose pronto en grititos de placer y jadeos incontrolables, muestras de la pasión y el deseo que lo invadían. Una mano de Hiei lo estimulaba, dándole un suave masaje a su miembro, y unos cuantos besos y mordiscos en su pecho le hacían olvidar por un segundo el dolor que sufría. Y pronto, ese dolor se convirtió en el más grande placer que hubiese experimentado en su vida. Con apremio movió sus caderas al compás de Hiei, escuchando los gruñidos que el Yukai soltaba, un empujón más y el cuerpo del Koorime cayó sobre él. Regalándole besos en el cuello y uno en los labios.

Kurama abrazó al demonio de fuego y éste tomó la cobija que lo había abrigado durante la noche y cubrió ambos cuerpos desnudos. Él no estaba cansado, pero la expresión de Kurama era de total agotamiento. Le brindó un beso más en la frente y le sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el Youko, que ahora lentamente se transformaba nuevamente en el ningen Shuuichi Minamino. Hiei no se pudo reprimir y depositó un suave beso en los labios del pelirrojo, no uno como los anteriores, uno lleno de ternura y amor, no de deseo y pasión. Kurama sonrió y cerró sus ojos, después de todo, no había dormido casi nada, y la última imagen que tuvo enfrente, fue la de la gran sonrisa del Koorime y el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus labios.

-Descansa Kurama. –y después, sólo oscuridad, pequeñas imágenes placenteras invadieron su mente. ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás?, ¿qué importaba que en esos momentos se encontraba desnudo, recostado en el suelo de su habitación, si a su lado estaba el ser más maravilloso de cualquier mundo?... se permitió descansar, sin importar nada más y pronto se sumió en un mundo de bellos sueños.

Despertó con una sensación de confort inigualable y sonrió, estirando sus brazos, para desperezar su cuerpo. Se movió a un lado, buscando ese cuerpo tibio que le había hecho tan feliz en tan sólo unos momentos. Pero no pudo encontrarlo. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó asustado... Hiei no estaba.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer n.n la verdad es que no soy muy afecta a los lemons porque nunca sé si me quedan creibles o no... aunque a Yami le gusto o.o... pero ella es mi amiga y le gusta todo lo que escribo T.T aunque sea realmente malo. En fin. Muchas Gracias a todos.

**Yukii **o.o arigatou gozai masu por leer mi fic... eres algo así como... nuh sé o.o... experta conocedora de Yu Yu Hakusho... tu opinión vale mucho, ojala y no te descepcione n.n

**La Loka Kelly **n.nU nop, lentito pero seguro, a decir verdad este fic ya esta terminado... pero primero lo lee mi querida Yami y cuando ella me dice que ya esta bien pues lo subo, espero no hacerte esperar mucho y que sigas disfrutando.

**Nim **pues gracias por el comentario, a decir verdad se siente bien cuando recibes comentarios positivos n.n y pues aunque no reciba muchos, el saber que hay aunque sea una persona a la que le gusta me da animos de seguir n.n arigatou.

**Jen-Sweet **n.n espero el lemon te guste... y este fic lo escribo yo solita, Yami solo me edita, pero pronto subiremos uno hecho por las dos. Domo Arigatou por leer.

Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hiei, Youko y Yo.**

**Capitulo III**

****

****

En verdad dolía. Sí, era cierto que él nunca habló de sentimientos con Hiei. Simplemente dejó que su instinto de Youko tomara el control y las cosas pasaran. Había sido el momento más feliz de toda su vida, nunca antes se sintió de esa forma, y aun podía sentir esa cálida sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Y por eso... dolía.

Dolía porque el no tener esa sensación era como tener miles de agujas clavadas en su cuerpo. Y la forma en que las cosas sucedieron, le daban la extraña sensación de que todo se pondría más difícil.

_-¿Crees que se enfadó?_

_-No lo sé. Pero no se veía que le desagradara del todo, yo diría que lo disfrutó._

_-Pero se marchó, sin decir nada..._

_-Siempre se va por la mañana._

_-Pero... ¡debió quedarse!_

_-No era del todo forzoso. Nunca me quedé con alguien más de lo necesario. Es algo similar, también es un Youkai._

_-¡Ahora es diferente!_

_-¿En qué forma? Tu origen es el mismo, él te trata como Youko, nunca te ha visto como un ningen, si lo hubiese hecho, desde un principio no se hubiese relacionado contigo, por más que le interesara robar algo._

_-He cambiado..._

_-¡Pero Hiei no lo sabe!_

_-Es tu culpa..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Si no hubieses hecho lo que hiciste Hiei todavía estaría aquí!_

_-¿¡Lo que yo hice?! ¡Si mal no recuerdo tú y yo somos el mismo, para que yo desee algo, debes desearlo Tú primero!_

_-¡Pero fuiste Tú quien lo forzó!_

_-No, yo no forcé nada. No quieras culparme por lo que tus instintos y deseos te obligaron a hacer, no somos dos personas diferentes, ni personalidades distintas, somos uno y como uno, ambos, nosotros... tú fuiste el culpable._

_-Él me odia._

_-No puedo contestarte eso. Si no lo sabes, tampoco yo. ¿Comprendes ahora? Las cosas funcionan de una forma por una razón, y el que desees o creas que funcionen de otra, no lo hace cierto. ¡Piénsalo Shuuichi! Pon en orden tus pensamientos y después aclara lo que sientes, y podrás traer a Hiei de vuelta. –sonrió._

_-¿También lo amas?_

_-Somos uno, recuerda eso._

Pasó el cabello por sus manos, tratando de acomodarlo. No pondría la pequeña liga, le gustaba más llevarlo suelto. Y así, cuando el aire se deslizara por ellos, recordaría la maravillosa sensación que le dieron los dedos de Hiei al enredarse en él. Sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa de falsa tranquilidad o de obligada amabilidad. Era una sonrisa de tristeza, pena por los acontecimientos, no tanto el hecho en sí, sino la forma en que se desencadenaron. Él quiso demostrarle a Hiei que lo amaba, pero la forma no fue la adecuada y lo más probable era que ahora, el Youkai creyese que sólo había sido para saciar su instinto. Pero eso era lo más alejado de la verdad. Lo amaba. Y se lo demostraría... de alguna forma.

**:::---:::**

****

-Hiei... –se escuchó la suave voz de una chica. Él miró hacia abajo, estar subido en una de las más altas ramas de ese enorme árbol le daba tranquilidad, aunque no esa sensación agradable que le inundaba los sentidos al estar sentado en el árbol junto a la ventana de Kurama, aquel que emanaba un dulce aroma, vió a la pequeña joven de cabello azulado que lo miraba con una amable sonrisa, y por un momento, una punzada en el estomago lo descontroló, al grado de hacerlo perder por un instante el equilibrio. –Buenos días Hiei. –le sonrió. Hiei gruñó.

-Buenos días. –se obligó a contestar.

-¿Llevas mucho ahí? –Hiei negó con la cabeza, ella volvió a sonreírle -¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo? –preguntó con la mirada expectante, por una respuesta afirmativa del arisco demonio. Hiei por toda respuesta, se dejó caer de la rama, cayendo frente a la chica y asintiendo lentamente. No podía negarle nada a ella, ni a Kurama. Un suave rubor casi imperceptible lo cubrió de pronto. El sólo pensar en el zorro lo hacía tener sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Yukina colocó una pequeña tacita frente suyo, y él musitó un pequeño gracias. Kurama siempre le había dicho que se debía agradecer a las personas cuando tenían alguna atención con él, y el momento se le antojó propicio. Y nuevamente se turbó por pensar en el Youko. Dio un ligero sorbo al contenido de la humeante tacita y reconoció el sabor.

-Es té, no sabía si preferías eso o café, pero Kurama dice que te gusta el té –la chica le sonrió y Hiei por poco y se ahoga con el liquido caliente y de no ser porque estaba frente a su hermana lo habría escupido. Enrojeció. Gesto del que su pequeña hermana se percató. –¿Está caliente? Lo siento, debí advertirte. –murmuró apenada. A Hiei no le gustaba el té, pero lo bebía porque Kurama se lo daba, y disfrutaba más de el hecho de compartir tiempo con el zorro, se sentía feliz, no tanto por esa extraña bebida caliente. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

-No, esta bien, no fue nada. –le contestó, tratando de calmarla, el té no le había parecido caliente, a decir verdad, nunca antes se había quemado con algún brebaje ningen, su sonrojo fue por el nombre que Yukina pronunció, provocándole un escalofrío.

-Me gusta mucho que estés compartiendo el desayuno conmigo, Hiei. –comentó la chica después de un rato de silencio. Ambos continuaban tomando el caliente liquido, sin pronunciar palabra. Yukina sentía que en cierta forma no hacía falta, se sentía a gusto con Hiei, le brindaba una sensación de tranquilidad que con nadie más tenía. No era atracción, era algo más... simplemente, se sentía en paz.

-A mi también. –se escuchó responder con voz cálida _"¿Qué me haz hecho, zorro?" _se preguntó, el no solía decir palabras amables, aun cuando las pensara, ni siquiera a su hermana, pero ahora sentía necesidad de expresarlas, por lo menos a ella.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. La conversación no fue muy prolifera. Más bien se la habían pasado haciéndose mutua compañía, disfrutando del tiempo en silencio y de los pequeños comentarios hechos con sinceridad. Después de un rato salió del templo, demasiados minutos pensando en el zorro.

Cada objeto o comentario, cada momento, cada palabra, cosas insignificantes o sin sentido, todo, de alguna forma extraña, enferma, quizá retorcida, le recordaba a Kurama. Que si el color verde de los bonitos diseños de la taza le recordaban los ojos del zorro, que si el dulce sabor de la miel del pan, a los suaves labios rojos palpitantes de su amigo después de brindarle un cálido beso. Todo y a la vez nada. Estaba en todo y al mismo tiempo, todo le recordaba que tan difícil era, pues no tenía nada.

¿Y el comienzo? Una actitud extraña. Kurama tendía a perder la razón. Quedándose ensimismado durante mucho tiempo, y extrañamente, eso solía suceder a menudo en su presencia. ¿Acaso nadie, más que él, conocían ese extraño comportamiento? Lo que lo llevó a deducir que él era quien lo provocaba. Por eso, esa madrugada, cuando lo vio actuar de esa misma forma, mirando por demasiado tiempo un punto invisible frente a la pared, lo decidió. Aclararía todo.

No esperó que eso pasara. Pero pasó. Y él definitivamente no era de piedra. Podía controlarse. Someter sus instintos. Mantenerse bajo control. Pero con alguien como Kurama, era una labor titánica. Y cedió. Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias, no era algo para dejarse a la ligera, o esperar a que el tiempo decidiera. Él no huía, nunca dejaba sus peleas inconclusas. Sin importar que, lo arreglaría, de alguna manera.

**:::---:::**

****

La salida del colegio era ya algo monótono para él. Escuchar los cientos de murmullos de las chicas que suspiraban a cada paso que él daba, los ocasionales acercamientos de niñas que le daban pequeñas cartas perfumadas donde juraban que lo amaban y que él era la razón de su existencia. ¿Qué podían saber de amor? No. Ellas no lo amaban, ni siquiera podrían sentir algo más allá que simple atracción por él, quizá enamoradas de la dulce apariencia que mostraba, del chico tierno e inteligente, que brindaba amabilidad a todos, pero no de él. Ni siquiera lo conocían. ¿Cómo podrían amarlo?

Sin embargo había alguien que se había molestado en conocerlo. Más allá de la figura del hijo perfecto y estudiante modelo. Y aun más del poderoso Youko, del gran ladrón, del letal guerrero. Hiei lo sabía. Él lo entendía. Era como un complemento. Su alma gemela. Por ello, aun dolía. Se le oprimía el pecho, por lo que no pudo brindarle a nadie una de aquellas hermosas sonrisas que todos amaban.

-¡Eh Kurama! –escuchó un fuerte grito. Se giró para encontrarse con un muy sonriente Yusuke y Kuwabara, que traían en las manos varios paquetes de bocadillos.

-¡Venimos a invitarte a almorzar! –casi gritó Kuwabara, mostrándole muy cerca del rostro uno de los panecitos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero... –comenzó para ser interrumpido por el moreno, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió, su otra mano sujetó con fuerza la bolsa de papel que contenía el alimento.

-No aceptaremos un no por respuesta, Kurama. –Yusuke lo jaló para que caminara a un lado de él, sin soltar el abrazo amistoso que le había dado, Kuwabara por su parte había comenzado a comer, caminando junto a ellos, ambos jóvenes riendo de cosas sin sentido, por lo que Kurama no evitó sonreír. Necesitaba tiempo con sus amigos, con aquellos que lo conocían un poco mejor que el resto y a quienes no les importaba su origen.

Sentados en la suave hierba verde, recibiendo la brisa que manaba de una fuerte cercana, los tres amigos conversaban alegremente y despreocupados de sus habituales obligaciones. Recibiendo los cálidos rayos del sol, bebiendo un poco de zumo, después de haber terminado con todos los bocadillos. Kurama sonreía ante el recuerdo, quizá él había comido uno o dos, todos los demás habían desaparecido en las bocas de sus amigos.

-¿Crees que debimos invitar a Hiei? Hubiese sido como una reunión de equipo, o algo parecido ¿no? –comentó Yusuke, provocando una mirada melancólica en Kurama, por breves momentos, por lo que sus amigos no lo notaron.

-¡Nah! Ese enano es un aburrido, y no habría aceptado, es un amargado. –espetó Kuwabara, levantando un dedo en señal conocedora, recibiendo al instante un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiró al piso.

-¿A quien llamas enano? Idiota deforme. –Yusuke y Kurama levantaron sus rostros y fijaron su mirada en la pequeña figura negra que tenía un pie sobre la cabeza de su amigo pelirrojo, apretando con un poco de fuerza, obligando a Kuwabara a mantener su rostro contra la hierba.

-¡Hola Hiei! –soltó alegremente Yusuke, sujetando sus piernas para mantener el equilibrio. Kurama sólo sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y soltó un leve suspiro, que sólo fue notado por Hiei.

-Vamos Hiei, Kuwabara sólo bromeaba, suéltale. –Hiei fijó su mirada en Kurama, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, pero no podía mostrar su inseguridad ante sus otros compañeros, quienes no podían evitar tomar la mínima posibilidad de error para burlarse de él. Sí, él no conocía mucho de ese mundo, pero no era para que rieran de cualquier cosa, por más ridícula que les pareciese. Él era muy inteligente, conocía muchos tipos de lenguajes del Makai, tenía un amplio conocimiento en historia de su mundo y del Reikai, nadie podía llamarlo ignorante, y el sólo hecho de que desconociera las simplezas del Ningenkai no lo hacía un idiota.

-No me gustan sus estúpidas bromas. –refunfuñó, quitando el pie de la cabeza de su compañero. Éste se levantó airoso, molesto y dispuesto a golpear al demonio, pero el brillo de advertencia en la mirada del koorime lo hizo desistir de su idea.

Poco tiempo pasó para que los chicos se percataran del tiempo que había transcurrido, Yusuke y Kuwabara se levantaron y después de una despedida rápida, alegando algo sobre una cita en el cine, se marcharon corriendo. Kurama sonrió y Hiei bufó molesto. Pero al quedarse solo con el Youko, hizo que no notara la frase exacta del detective "Keiko y Yukina... en el cine... cita..." o probablemente no sabía el verdadero significado de las palabras, y la pequeña nubecita de polvo distrajo su atención, jamás había visto correr de esa forma a los ningen.

-Tenemos que hablar. –fue lo siguiente que escuchó, y solo sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

n.n Gomen ne por la tardanza... pero es que tuve unos pequeños problemitas con mi compu... el caso es que... ToT se me borraron todas mis historias!!! no saben lo feo que sentí cuando me dijeron que habían tenido que formatear a mi Taichi (mi compu n.n) y que no se había salvado casi nada... Supongo que algunos saben lo que se siente... y si no... hagan un respaldo!! En fin. Decir que este capitulo se salvo porque mi editora lo tenía... el siguiente no... y había una escena que me agradaba mucho... por suerte recuerdo la esencia de él. Aunque quizá tarde un poquito. Aun estoy muy deprimida.

**Yukii **pues muchas gracias n.n, yo lo leo y me da un poquito de verguenza... y pues... con la prisa pues se quedaron en el suelo n.nU, mira que en ocasiones se pierde la noción de donde estas, así que cuidado. Y pues la verdad, que leas mi fic y opines sobre él, es un verdadero halago, porque debido a los fics que traduces, uno puede percatarse que tienes muy buen gusto, y que leas y opines sobre el mio, me llena de ilusión. Mil gracias y besos para ti. Espero te siga gustando.

**Angel** pues si es bastante cortito, y pues si me tarde un poquito (más bien mucho diría yo), pero aqui esta el nuevo, el siguiente también será lemon n.n!!

**Jen-Sweet **pues aqui Hiei no es tan inocente como parece... yo creo que debido a su forma de ser, tiene un gusto muy desarrollado por la "acción" y pues como es un demonio y supuestamente tiene varios añitos, no creo que sea tan inmaduro en ese tema. Besos.

**Atemu Asakel04 **pues el fic ahora va a tardar un poquito, pero espero que no mucho. A mi también me fascina la pareja que hacen Hiei y Kurama, es de mis favoritas n.n

Saludos a los que leen. Muchas gracias por todo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hiei, Youko y Yo.**

**Capitulo IV**

****

Una pequeña frase puede hacerte sentir de mil maneras. Desde una inmensa felicidad, hasta una infinita tristeza. Puede alegrarte, entristecerte y hasta preocuparte. Hacerte sentir dolor, o simplemente matar tu corazón.

-Tenemos que hablar. –la voz de Kurama fue un pequeño susurró, apenas perceptible para Hiei, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que su corazón diera un respingo y comenzara a latir sin control.

La tarde había transcurrido rápido, después de todo, entre amigos el tiempo se va con velocidad, y ni siquiera se percató de ello. Caminaba despacio, un par de pasos más adelante, una larga cabellera roja se movía con un delicado vaivén, mientras su dueño daba firmes pasos rumbo a su casa. Se habían mirado después de esa frase y Hiei asintió en silencio. Kurama emprendió la marcha rumbo a su hogar, dando por hecho que el demonio lo seguiría. Y así lo hizo.

No tenía que girarse para asegurarse que lo hacía. Podía percibir el suave aroma del youkai junto con la suave brisa que le refrescaba. Sentía esa cálida sensación que emanaba de ese pequeño cuerpo, y su cuerpo se estremecía de placer. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Estar cerca de Hiei para que su cuerpo reaccionara con fruición.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Kurama, Hiei mirando atentamente al zorro caminar a la puerta. No se movió, esperando quizá a que entrara. A Kurama le extrañó que Hiei no desapareciera en ese instante para entrar por la ventana, por lo que nervioso se giró para enfrentar al pequeño demonio.

-¿Quieres... quieres pasar? –dijo, abriendo la puerta, esperando a un lado, sabía que Hiei nunca aceptaba, tantas veces que lo había invitado, las mismas que se había negado. Como leyendo su mente y debido al nerviosismo del koorime agregó –Mi madre no está.

Dicho esto, Hiei se atrevió a entrar, pasando por el umbral, entrando a una casa que desconocía. Había estado cientos de veces en la habitación de Kurama, incluso había usado el baño, tomando una ducha. Pero jamás en ese pequeño saloncito.

Ambos se sentaron. Hiei en un gran sofá de color crema, frente a él una pequeña mesita de madera y cristal sostenía un florero repleto de hermosas rosas rojas, cortesía de Kurama, seguramente. El pelirrojo se sentó en un pequeño taburete del mismo tono del sofá. La poco luz que brindaba el sol se filtraba entre las cortinas, dándole una suave luz de matiz rojizo a la estancia. Como en un mutuo acuerdo ambos se giraron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por varios segundos.

-Kurama yo... –comenzó Hiei. Pero en ese momento, como impulsado por un resorte, Kurama se puso de pie.

-Iré por Té. –gritó, desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina. Hiei sólo lo miró sorprendido y confundido por la extraña actitud del zorro, pero se limitó a echar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, dejando escapar un suspiro.

_"Es más difícil de lo que creí." _Pensó. Tantas cosas que decir, tanto que aclarar, pero las palabras no salían con tanta facilidad. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero el zorro tampoco lo hacía sencillo. Después de todo, él había pedido que hablaran, y ahora escapaba a la cocina, por un poco de esa desagradable bebida.

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa! Estaba a punto de decirnos algo... ¡y huiste como un cobarde!_

_-Lo sé. Sólo me puse algo nervioso. No es un crimen ¿sabes?. –le miró con reproche._

_-Pero Hiei raramente nos habla en ese tono... tan sexy. –la sonrisa lujuriosa que adornó el rostro del Youko no pasó desapercibida._

_-¿Sexy? Su voz se escuchaba igual que siempre. –gruñó, ya era bastante molesto tener que controlar todos y cada uno de sus impulsos cuando estaba con Hiei, como para tener que soportar las ideas locas y pervertidas de su ¿consciencia?_

_-Eres un caso perdido. La cuestión es que debes de decirle a Hiei cuanto lo amamos. –estrelló su puño contra su mano, afirmando con la cabeza._

_-Muy ansioso ¿eh?_

_-Quiero estar con Hiei. Sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Esas fuertes manos sujetándome por la cintura. Sus piernas enredadas en las mías. Su cálido aliento cerca de mí... –a cada una de sus palabras, los gestos de su cara y sus manos eran bastante sugerentes, como deslizar sus dedos por sus labios, dando claras muestras de lo que en realidad deseaba._

_-¡Basta! ¿No piensas en otra cosa que en sexo?_

_-¿La verdad? –inclinó un poco su rostro y levantó una ceja, dispuesto a contestarle._

_-No sé ni porque pregunté. –replicó, adivinando la respuesta que iban a darle._

_-¡Hey! Que yo no pienso sólo en sexo. –el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja._

_-¿Ah no? –se cruzó de brazos._

_-No. Pienso en Hiei. En lo mucho que deseo sentir a Hiei dentro..._

_-¡Demonios! ¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡Ya entendí que no sólo piensas en sexo, sino en sexo con Hiei! –el grito exasperado, hizo que el Youko diera un respingo, y se le quedara viendo con un poco de temor._

_-Qué no pienso en sexo con Hiei. –contestó con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos -Pienso en hacer el amor con Hiei. –y Kurama pudo jurar en ese momento que no había visto una sonrisa más grande que esa, claro que no podía afirmar si la sonrisa era de felicidad o de lujuria._

_-Es la misma exacta cosa. -refunfuñó._

_-No. ¡Tú lo dijiste! No es lo mismo. –se defendió, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo y negando con la cabeza frenéticamente._

_-Ya. –concedió._

_-¿Acaso tú no piensas en Hiei? –la pregunta daba en que pensar realmente, claro que podía pensar en muchas y diferentes cosas, pero con una voz que en cada mínima oportunidad menciona al objeto de tus afectos, es un tanto difícil pensar en otra cosa que no sea... esto... Hiei._

_-Claro, pero no es el centro de mi universo. Tengo amigos, familia, muchas cosas además de Hiei. –unos ojos dorados brillaron con suspicacia, ¿a quién pretendía engañar con esa mentira? A él no por supuesto. De cualquier forma, el pelirrojo lo negaría, eso lo sabía._

_-Yo solo quiero a Hiei. Estar con Hiei. Hacer el amor con Hiei... –y la letanía venía de nuevo ¿no se cansaba de hacerlo ruborizarse con sus comentarios implícitos con sexo en cada frase?_

_-Vale que ya entendí. Hiei es lo único para ti. ¿Tienes que decir tanto su nombre?_

_-Deja lo pienso... –dijo sujetando uno de sus brazos y colocando la mano libre en su mentón, para después golpear con esa misma su palma y sonreír –Sí. Hiei. Hiei. Hiei. Es como música para mis oídos. No como esa basura a la que tú llamas música que sueles escuchar._

_-Y yo que creí que teníamos los mismos gustos. –fue su turno para fruncir el ceño y hacer un bonito puchero que resaltó sus sonrosados labios._

_-Los tenemos, era sólo para molestarte. –afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió... de nuevo._

_-Ya, muy gracioso._

_-¿Estas molesto? –se acercó, dispuesto a pasarle un brazo por los hombros._

_-No ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –el pelirrojo se escabulló, apartando con un empujón un tanto brusco el brazo que iba a posarse en sus hombros._

_-Tiendes a decir "ya" cuando estas molesto. –dijo divertido por la acción –En fin. Termina de perder el tiempo y regresa 'ya' con mi Hiei._

_-¿Desde cuando es tuyo? –la mirada asesina hizo al Youko reír un tanto nervioso, para recomponerse y mirarlo seriamente._

_-Desde siempre._

_-Ya. Dueño todo poderoso de Hiei._

_-¿Lo ves? –y rió fuerte._

Kurama colocó un para de tazas en una bandeja y unas cuantas galletas en un platón. Y salió a donde había dejado a Hiei. Tuvo que contener al aliento al mirar al koorime sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza hacía atrás. Tenia los ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido. Su respiración era acompasada y se le notaba bastante relajado.

Se acercó lentamente y dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita, tratando de no hacer ruido. Estaba a punto de acercarse al demonio, cuando este levantó el rostro y lo miró.

-¿Quieres Té, Hiei? –a lo que Hiei dio un respingo, quizá si no hubiese sido lo que él es, habría brincado del sofá y hubiese salido corriendo. Demasiados recuerdos, tan recientes que podía palparlos. Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Yo... –y Hiei se reprendió por sacar esa mirada de tristeza en el Youko, por lo que se obligó a contestar algo más rápidamente.

-Es que no se me antoja algo caliente ahora –muchas palabras, tanto interés mostrado, una respuesta demasiado rápida y ansiosa ¿Se daría cuenta Kurama? ¿Tan desesperado por complacerlo se había escuchado?

-Ya veo. ¿Un poco de helado entonces? –preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo que Hiei se sonrojara y asintiera. Kurama que había caído de rodillas después de que Hiei "despertara", se levantó rápido y salió rumbo a la cocina de nuevo.

_"¿Por qué tenía que ofrecerme ese estúpido Té? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que lo detesto?" _Hiei puso sus manos en sus sienes y las masajeó con suavidad. _"Podría decirle 'Kurama me gustas' pero es tan trivial y podría interpretarlo de otra forma... 'Te Quiero' ¡Nah! Es muy cursi para mí... 'Me como la asquerosa comida ningen que me das, acepto hacer cosas ridículamente vergonzosas y denigrantes, paso todo mi tiempo libre contigo ¿No te suena a algo?'... a mí me parecen suficientes motivos... aunque yo tampoco me había dado cuenta... pero se supone que él es más listo y debería notarlo... de todos modos es muy largo... quizá si digo su nombre como él dijo el mío la otra noche... '¡Kurama!' no, suena como cuando estamos en una pelea... 'Kurama' ese sonó muy patético..."_

-Kurama...

-¿Sucede algo Hiei? –ahora si que Hiei se incorporó de un salto. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando el zorro regresó con un par de copitas llenas de una sustancia marrón y blanca, tampoco había notado que estuviese diciendo el nombre del zorro tan fuerte, que él recordara, todo lo había estado pensando ¿¡y si todo lo había dicho en voz alta?! ¿¡Qué tanto habría escuchado el zorro?!

-Nada... yo... quería saber de que sabor es... –murmuró, tartamudeando un poco, dejándose caer en el sillón. Kurama sonrió. Nada valía ver a Hiei en ese estado, agachando la cabeza, avergonzado por sabrá Dios que cosa, con su flequillo cayéndole por el rostro, sus manos como garras sobre sus rodillas, sintió enormes deseos de acercarse y abrazarlo, besarle el rostro, su cuello, deslizar sus manos por todo su... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Comenzaba a pensar como Youko!

_-Te dije que somos uno. –murmuró una voz divertida._

-Es de chocolate y crema. Sabe bien. –esta vez se había arrodillado del lado en que Hiei estaba sentado, quedando relativamente cerca del koorime, no supo porque, pero pronto su mano se coloco frente a Hiei, sujetando la pequeña cucharita cubierta de helado.

Hiei lo miró con horror. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no qué. Temiendo una posible mala reacción abrió la boca, esperando. Por su parte Kurama tarde notó su error, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás por lo que encaminó su mano hasta introducir la pequeña cucharita en la boca del Youkai, el cual, al sentir el frío y dulce sabor del helado cerró su boca con suavidad. Kurama comenzó a deslizar la cucharita fuera de la boca, Hiei cerró sus ojos, saboreando el delicioso sabor que le inundaba los sentidos.

En ese momento, Kurama perdió todo el control que había estado mostrando, y sin más se incorporó para sentarse junto al koorime para tomar sus labios en un furioso beso. Hiei al sentir como Kurama se sentaba junto de él, iba a levantarse, pero el zorro fue más rápido, sorprendentemente más rápido, y lo besó. Sintió la cálida lengua invadir su fría boca, regalándole una placentera sensación que lo hizo sonreír. Kurama por su parte saboreaba el dulce sabor del chocolate que aun permanecía en la boca de Hiei, y se alegró cuando sintió la sonrisa del youkai.

El beso se hacía más demandante, ambos luchaban por el control, ambos querían explorar hasta el fondo la tibia cavidad del otro. Y ninguno se rendía. Se separaron un poco en busca de aire. Kurama abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró a él recostado ligeramente sobre Hiei. ¿Cuándo se habían acostado en el sillón?

Hiei mantenía sus ojos cerrados y deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Kurama, dando pequeñas caricias, se sentían tan bien las manos del demonio de fuego en su espalda desnuda... ¿espalda desnuda? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

_-Y luego el lujurioso soy yo. Se suponía que ibas a ha... a habla... ¡dioses! ¿Quién le enseñó a moverse de esa forma?_

Claro que Kurama no estaba para sostener discusiones, ni para recordar conversaciones olvidadas. ¿Quién lo haría después de sentir las delgadas caderas de Hiei moviéndose despacito para incitarlo a seguir? Por supuesto que él no. Un nuevo beso fue compartido, en el que suaves gemidos subían por sus gargantas, ahogándose antes de ver el exterior.

Kurama comenzó a desabrochar uno de los cinturones que el koorime usaba, después otro. Sabía lo que quería y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo. Hiei por su parte deslizaba su lengua por los hombros del zorro, por su cuello. Claro que sabía que debían hablar, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo y cuando en un principio trató de resistirse, al sentir la suavidad de esa piel entre sus manos, olvidó por completo lo que quería decir.

Hiei sintió como sus pantalones iban deslizándose por sus piernas, sin salir completamente, y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda que brillaba con intensidad. El zorro deslizó su lengua fuera, pasándola por sus labios en un sugerente gesto que predecía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hiei sonrió y sintió cuando la humedad de la lengua del youko se posó en él.

El pelirrojo comenzó a deslizar su lengua con lentitud, disfrutando de la calidez que manaba y del dulce sabor que se combinaba con el del helado. Las manos de Hiei lo sujetaron con fuerza de la cabeza, acariciando el largo cabello rojo que se deslizaba sutilmente por sus dedos. Kurama se posó en la puntita de aquello a lo que le brindaba tal devoción, dispuesto a cubrirlo con toda su boca y succionar con suavidad y...

-¡Shuuichi estoy en casa! –se escuchó el suave grito de la madre de Kurama y como la puerta se cerraba con un poco de fuerza.

_-¡Ahhhh! –gritó el Youko -¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!_

**Continuará...**

****

* * *

Holas n.n disculpen la demora, pero el próximo prometo que no pasa de la semana y lo publico. Gracias por leer.

**Jen Sweet** o.o gomen por la tardanza, prometo que no pasa de nuevo, disfruta leyendo n.n

**Yukii** ToT por un momento creí que no te había gustado y casi me corto la venas con una galleta maria... es broma n.n gracias por leer, y si, a mi también me gusta cuando Hiei no es tan ignorante y sabe defenderse en la cama n.n

**Vanne** gracias mil por leer, y disculpa la demora n.nU

**lastlightangel** a mi también me vuelve loca Hiei O.o él y Kurama son mis personajes favoritos y los que a mi parecer tienen una mejor historia que los otros personajes.

**Valsed** je je je creo que no supiste cual fue la pregunta ni la respuesta... y tendrás que esperar un poquito u.u pero ojalá y este capitulo también te guste n.n

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hiei, Youko y Yo.**

**Capitulo V**

****

-¡Shuuichi estoy en casa!

-¡Shuuichi!

-¿Shuuichi?

Bueno, estaba confirmado, su pequeño necesitaba con urgencia ayuda psicológica. No era para nada común entrar a la pequeña sala y encontrarse con un muchacho tirado en el suelo, con la camisa ligeramente levantada, el rostro con una mueca que daba miedo y mucho más rojo de lo que era normal.

Claro podría tratarse de algo físico, pero lo escuchaba hablar solo en su habitación por las noches, y, además, perdía con demasiada facilidad la concentración y la noción del tiempo. Y ahora lo encontraba en ese deplorable estado, como si acabara de correr cientos de millas.

-Shuuichi... ¿estás bien? –preguntó la mujer mientras se inclinaba para posar una mano en la frente de su hijo. El chico parecía demasiado concentrado en algo, debatiéndose consigo mismo entre hablar o no hacerlo. A primera vista, no parecían cosas demasiado preocupantes, pero después de tener un hijo casi perfecto en todos los sentidos, sí había algo fuera de lugar ahí.

-¡Te digo que no, maldita sea! –gritó de pronto poniéndose de pie, tirando de espaldas a la pobre mujer que se sorprendió del brusco y repentino grito de su hijo. Al que por cierto, nunca había escuchado gritar.

_-¡Ahhhh! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!_

_-¿¡Qué?! –y por primera vez tuvo conciencia de que al escucharse el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y después del anuncio de su madre, se encontraba tirado en el piso de la sala, demasiado aturdido como para saber que había pasado._

_-¡Qué la mates! ¡¿Te has dado cuenta?! ¡Acaba de arruinarme la existencia!_

_-No exageres, sé que..._

_-Ni siquiera puedes contestar algo inteligente, también tienes deseos de estrangularla._

_-Es mi madre._

_-¡Eso no le quita lo inoportuna! ¡Estaba a punto de tener una sesión de duro y ardiente sexo con Hiei! ¡Y ella lo arruinó! –los gritos del Youko comenzaban a darle jaqueca. –¡Merece morir!_

_-¡Te digo que no, maldita sea!_

Y ahí, con la cabeza hacía arriba, mirándolo con un poco de temor, estaba su madre, demasiado desconcertada como para decir algo.

-¿Dónde esta Hiei? –si pudiera, en ese mismo momento se habría dado un golpe para dejarse inconsciente, ¿cómo sabría su madre quién era Hiei? Lo que le recordaba que, los gritos de ella provocaron que el, hasta ahora, excitante y excitado demonio de fuego, lo aventara con fuerza contra el suelo, con una rapidez mayor a la acostumbrada subiera sus pantalones y desapareciera en el aire. Todo en el pequeño lapso en que ella llegó a su lado.

-¿Hiei? –estúpido, estúpido, estúpido ¡y mil veces más, estúpido!

-Bueno, este... –una respuesta rápida, una excusa perfecta, no podía negar la existencia de que hasta el momento alguien lo había estado acompañando, la pequeña mesita tenía pruebas de ello. -... Hiei es... ¡un amigo! Si, un amigo y vino a tomar té conmigo... pero... –claro, él, que siempre tenía buenas ideas y podía mentirle a cualquiera sin que dudaran de la veracidad de sus palabras, ahora parecía inseguro, su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones, dejando una patética excusa del siempre lleno de recursos Kurama.

-¿Pero? –la mujer se levantó del suelo, algo sorprendida, pues su pequeño siempre tan educado, había olvidado ayudarla, demasiado concentrado en explicar la ausencia de su amigo imaginario.

-¡Fue al baño! –gritó, esperando que Hiei aun estuviese ahí cerca y lo ayudara con su pequeño acto, llegando en ese momento a la habitación, después de su aparente uso del sanitario, claro que su sonrisa se borró cuando nadie apareció.

-¿Qué hacías en el piso entonces? -¡cierto! El piso, su ropa desarreglada... ¡diablos! ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

_-Odiándote por privarme de las deliciosas caricias de un ardiente demonio de fuego..._

-Iba... bueno, yo... me dirigía a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa en lo que él usaba el baño pero me tropecé y caí y fue cuando tú llegaste pero me pegué demasiado fuerte y por eso tardé en reaccionar cuando me hablaste pero no fue mi intención asustarte es sólo que el golpe me dolió un poco y pensé que eras Hiei que se burlaba de mi y...

-Shuuichi, si no respiras te ahogarás. -¿respirar? ¡Ah claro! Había dejado de hacerlo después de "bueno yo..." aunque no se percató, quizá por los nervios.

-Buenas noches. –y ambos se giraron a la entrada de la pequeña sala. Ahí ante ellos, estaba la oscura figura de Hiei, con una mirada que Kurama no supo como interpretar, quizá estaba molesto, ¿quién no?

-Buenas noches. –murmuró la mujer sorprendida. Después de todo, su hijo no tenía un amigo imaginario, ¡existía! ¡Era de carne y hueso! Y bastante mono. Parecía un niño pequeño, aunque sus ojos se veían algo irritados...

-Hiei. -¡uh! Eso no debió salir como una suplica.

-Tengo que marcharme 'Shuuichi' te veré mañana. Hasta luego señora. –inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió.

-¡Espera Hiei! –gritó, saliendo tras él, pero a pesar de correr un poco, no lo alcanzó. Se sentía deprimido, ni siquiera habían podido aclarar las cosas y ahora estaba ahí, sin saber si el demonio le correspondía o sólo saciaba sus instintos. Y a propósito de ellos, aun tenía una dolorosa sensación que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera al pequeño koorime debajo de él.

-Tu amigo se ve agradable, la próxima vez invítale a quedarse. –dijo su madre, estaba levantando las tacitas con el té intacto, su mirada se posó en el helado y Kurama sintió como la sensación no desaparecía.

_-¿Me pregunto si le agradará tanto después de saber qué estábamos haciendo antes de que ella llegara?_

_-Cállate de una buena vez._

_-Yo sólo decía._

Unos minutos más tarde, agobiado por los comentarios y las preguntas constantes de su madre, alegando cansancio, subió a su habitación, demasiado aturdido, escuchando, además, los constantes comentarios irónicos y sugerencias de muerte de un zorro de ojos dorados.

Abrió sin ganas la puerta, su preciosa oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Hiei se había marchado tan rápido como había llegado y se sentía completamente frustrado, y ansioso. Se sacó la camisa para ponerse el pijama, sin siquiera percatarse de que un par de ojos lo miraban desde una esquina. Estaba por sacarse los pantalones cuando un carraspeo le llamó la atención.

-Hiei. –murmuró.

_-¡¿Hiei?! ¡Es Hiei! ¡Hiei que bueno que volviste! ¡Bésame! ¡Tómame! ¡Has conmigo lo que quieras!_

El sonrojo que adornó las mejillas de Kurama no pasó desapercibido para el koorime que miraba con atención todas y cada una de las reacciones del zorro. Entonces él también se sonrojó. Kurama tenía los pantalones abajo.

**ººº**

-¿De que querías hablar? –preguntó Hiei, evitando, evidentemente el tema de lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos en la sala.

-Sobre, lo de la otra noche. –musitó bajito Kurama, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, no quería mirar a Hiei al rostro, sabía que si lo hacía, sus instintos actuarían de nueva cuenta sobre él, provocando una escena más como la de la sala, claro que no se opondría si pasaba, pero quería primero dejar las cosas claras con Hiei.

-¿Qué otra noche? –claro que Hiei no iba a ponérselo fácil, él quería al zorro, pero el zorro no parecía muy seguro de lo que quería, y quizá lo que quería decirle era que todo había sido producto de la lujuria.

¡Oh! Porque era bien cierto que entre los demonios no existe el amor. Sólo la lujuria. Un demonio no ama, sólo desea. Había casos especiales y muy contados en que un demonio lograba amar, pero casi siempre era a una criatura que no pertenecía a su especie. Por lo regular era de un ningen. Los ningen aman, y pueden hacer que el amor que profesan, sea igualmente transmitido por un demonio. Pero entre demonios el amor no existe. Cariño talvez, compañerismo sin duda, pero jamás amor. Siempre viendo el lado práctico, el amor te hace débil y te llena de inseguridades, el amor no es necesario.

Pero Hiei amaba. Claro que lo hacía. El por qué, no tenía idea, quizá porque había nacido de una relación de amor, porque, ¿qué explicación habría en que dos demonios, de razas que por naturaleza son enemigas, se unieran y procrearan a un ser prohibido? Hiei lo era, un ser que no debió existir, un ente vedado, un ser temido y despreciado por todos. Hielo y fuego, alguien quien no debía nacer jamás. Pero quien por amor había sido concebido, quizá también podía, pese a su naturaleza, brindar amor. Aunque era poco probable.

En cambio, el zorro, era uno de los seres más lujuriosos por naturaleza, y si Hiei lo amaba, corría el riesgo de ser despreciado, pero si el youko, lo deseaba tan fervientemente, él podría usar esa excusa también y quedarse a su lado, hasta que el zorro se aburriera y decidiera que era suficiente.

-No juegues, Hiei. Sabes a que me refiero. –¡claro que lo sabía! Pero no estaba mal fingir un poco de demencia.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces me vas a explicar ahora por qué parece que tu mente se va de paseo? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos, esperando por una respuesta que sabía no era la que el zorro quería darle.

-¡No! Es decir, sí... pero no me refería a eso. –las últimas palabras salieron como un murmullo, muy bajito, casi imperceptible, pero que Hiei escuchó bastante bien.

-¿Entonces me dirás por que murmuras cosas sin sentido? –esa táctica funcionaba, aunque corría el riesgo de enfadar al zorro.

-¿Qué? Yo no murmuro sin sentido. –exclamó indignado.

-¡Claro que lo haces! Casi siempre cuando parece que pierdes el sentido.

-¡Yo no pierdo el sentido!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pareciera que estas dormido, pero con los ojos abiertos y comienzas a balbucear cosas. –explicó, Kurama se quedó callado, si murmuraba cosas ¿qué tanto sabía Hiei de lo que hablaba con youko? O consigo mismo, dado el caso.

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó nervioso.

-¡Cosas! –dijo haciendo ademanes despectivos con las manos –Nunca entiendo lo que dices.

Bueno, por lo menos, Hiei no se había enterado que él era el protagonista de sus delirios. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ese era el motivo de todo, y por lo cual necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

-Bueno, lo que yo quería decir... –al parecer, esta vez no iba a haber oportunidad de escape, por lo que Hiei suspiró, valor, ya lo había decidido.

-Que fue un error. Lo entiendo zorro, mejor de lo que crees. –Hiei había agachado la cabeza, bueno, después de todo había llegado el momento.

-No Hiei, lo que...

-No te preocupes, entiendo la naturaleza de los demonios, y no te culpo, nuestra amistad no se ha visto afectada. –al momento en que decía eso, Hiei se había encaminado a la ventana. Toda su resolución de decirle lo que sentía a Kurama, muerta. No podría soportar el rechazo del zorro.

-Pero eso no era... –Kurama estaba bastante sorprendido, sabía que Hiei pensaría eso, pero que se lo dijera así tan abiertamente lo había descolocado.

-Te veo luego. –se despidió, y con un rápido movimiento salió por la ventana, perdiéndose de vista de inmediato.

-¡No Hiei, no entiendes! –gritó Kurama asomándose por la ventana, demasiado tarde, Hiei se había marchado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Mwe je je je je... les dije que esto no tardaba mucho. Espero les guste... y no vayan a matarme o.o

**Atemu Asakel 04 **su mamá casi los encuentra... pero ya viste que no n.n

**Yukii **wiii no sabes lo mucho que me gusta recibir reviews tuyos, y pues creo que si fue rápido ¿no? a mi también me gusta cuando sale youko... es que es un pervertido de primera n.n y las galletas marias sirve para eso o.o igual que las de animalitos, pero con leche son mejor n.n

**Jen Sweet ¿**si verdad? las mamás llegan cuando uno menos se lo espera, y estube bien tentada en hacer que los encontrara, pero sería un trauma bien grande para la mamá de Kurama encontrar a su lindo y perfecto hijo con las manos en la masa, en este caso, con la boca... comiendo helado n.n

**Last Lightangel **gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiei, Youko y Yo.**

**Capitulo VI**

**ooo**

Kurama se recargó en la cornisa de la venta, sacando medio cuerpo, esperando ver a Hiei, pero sabía que era en vano, cuando realmente quería, Hiei era capaz de desaparecer en segundos, y a él lo había tomado desprevenido por lo que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Ay Hiei...! –se lamentó Kurama, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de explicar algo y ahora lo más probable es que el pequeño demonio desapareciera por un tiempo.

_-¿No piensas hablarme?_

_-..._

_-No fue mi culpa que Hiei se marchara, después de todo._

_-..._

_-Necesito tu ayuda... –dijo por fin._

_-¡Ah! Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo, ¡después de todas las tonterías que hiciste! –ese gritó asustaría a cualquiera, claro que el pelirrojo se lo esperaba._

_-¿¡Cuáles tonterías!_

_-¡¿Te las digo por orden de aparición o alfabético!_

_-¡elige! ¡Al parecer eres un experto en eso!_

_-¡Y no solo en eso!_

_-¡Deja de hacer alusiones de sexo!_

_-¡¿Quién hace alusiones! ¡Tú tienes una mente más degenerada que la mía! ¿Crees que solo puedo pensar en sexo?_

_-¡Si!_

_-¡Pues no! ¡Escúchalo bien! ¡¡En este mismo momento pienso en lo idiota que eres!_

_-Yo no fui quien lo sedujo en primer lugar. –refunfuñó el pelirrojo._

_-Pero también querías. –cada palabra salió con cierto énfasis de sarcasmo._

_-Bueno... pero..._

_-¡Pero, nada! Tú dijiste que hablarías con él y arreglarías las cosas y lo único que hiciste fue coj..._

_-¡No tienes que ser tan especifico! –el pelirrojo lo había sujetado con fuerza, tapándole la boca con una mano, haciendo que el youko se atragantara con sus palabras y estas murieran antes de ser expresadas totalmente._

_-No soy para nada especifico. El caso es que fuiste tú el que arruinó todo y serás tú quien lo arregle._

_-No sé como. –confesó, provocando una mirada de comprensión del zorro._

_-Tienes que hacer aquello que pensabas hacer desde un principio. Sé que es difícil poder controlarse teniendo a Hiei enfrente, sobre todo con ese pequeño y ardiente cuerpo suyo, pero debes hacer lo necesario, si no, lo perderemos._

_-Lo extraño tanto._

_-También yo._

-¡Shuuchi la cena esta lista! –el grito de la mujer saco a Kurama de sus pensamientos, no sin antes escuchar el último comentario de su otro yo.

_-Aun estoy molesto con esa mujer... ¡Few! ¡Arruinarme de esa manera la diversión! ¿Por qué no vivo solo, Kami? ¿Por qué?_

Kurama sonrió con comprensión. En cierta forma anhelaba su libertad, la capacidad de hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que rendirle cuentas a su madre, además de que ella fue, por mucho tiempo, un impedimento para expresarle sus sentimientos a Hiei. Ahora, eso ya no importaba, había descubierto que el demonio de fuego era demasiado importante como para dejarlo ir por insulsos prejuicios humanos.

**ooo**

-¡Yusuke!

Hiei abrió los ojos, conocía esa chillona voz y no tuvo que abrir sus ojos y mirar debajo del árbol para saber que la molesta humana estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde él descansaba.

-¡Yusuke!

Resopló cansado y cruzó su pierna, apoyándola sobre su rodilla, girando un poco el rostro, escapando de los rayos de solo que se colaban por entre las hojas y ramas.

-Deberías bajar. –murmuró entre dientes, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

-Nah... –fue la despreocupada respuesta de Yusuke que mantenía una posición similar a la de Hiei –Terminará cansándose y se marchará.

Hiei masculló algo entre dientes que fue ininteligible, pero Yusuke sabía que había sido algo cómo "estúpidos humanos" y solo sonrió.

-¿Peleaste con Kurama? –Hiei estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol de la impresión, pero Yusuke no lo notó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A esta hora sueles estar en su casa. –se encogió de hombros, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose, dejando que sus piernas colgaran a un lado de la rama en que permanecía sentado.

-¿Me espías acaso, Urameshi? –fue la pregunta de Hiei, quien no se movió de su posición. El otro simplemente sonrió y apoyó sus manos en la rama, justo entre sus piernas.

-No, pero no lo negaste, que habría sido tu respuesta más obvia si no tuvieses que ir ahí. –Hiei se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan descuidado y permitir que un idiota como Urameshi pudiera leer en él a su antojo.

-¿Dejaste de juntarte con el idiota? –Yusuke rió con ganas, echó un poco su cuerpo hacía atrás.

-No es malo sentir Hiei. –murmuró luego de que su ataque de risas terminara. –Es bueno tener alguien por quien luchar.

Yusuke se dejó caer del árbol y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Hiei y le sonrió, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón luego de hacerle un ademán de despedida y sonreírle.

Hiei solo lo miró alejarse, caminar hasta donde una llorosa Keiko que permanecía sentada en una banca de aquel parque, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, vio como el humano se acercó a ella y le entregaba un pañuelo. La joven levantó su mirada y lo siguiente que vio Hiei le sorprendió.

Se preguntaba como una humana había podido ser tan rápida, pues Yusuke permanecía noqueado en el suelo y la indignada muchacha salía sonriente del parque. No supo porque, pero en ese momento entendió a que se refería Yusuke, hacía mucho había dejado de luchar solo para sobrevivir, pero había estado demasiado preocupado por mantener su fachada de demonio frío y calculador que no se había percatado, que había estado luchando por las personas que quería.

**ooo**

Los días pasaron, y el temor de Kurama se hizo real. A pesar de que Hiei siempre se mantenía cerca y que de una u otra forma hacia sentir su presencia al zorro, ahora las cosas estaban en un punto critico. Desde aquella vez en que Hiei saltó por la ventana, murmurando una breve despedida, que bien podría considerarse como todo menos como un adiós.

Su tiempo transcurrió con monotonía, levantarse temprano para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, sonreír dulcemente a las chillonas colegialas que se desmayaban a su paso, cumplir con sus tareas y ser un alumno perfecto. Le dolía tener que sonreír constantemente sin tener un motivo verdadero para hacerlo.

¿Nadie podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía? ¿Se había vuelto tan buen actor que incluso el llegaba a creer que estaba bien?

_-Deja de pensar idioteces... harás que me duela la cabeza._

_-No son idioteces, en mi vida._

_-Pobre patético y vacío Shuuichi, demasiado preocupado con su dramática existencia como para hacer algo por solucionarlo._

_-¡No me fastidies!_

_-¡Tú me fastidias a mi! ¡no hago otra cosa más que escuchar tus lastimeros gimoteos "Hiei ¿dónde estas?... Hiei ¿por qué te fuiste?... Hiei... Hiei...! ¡Debiste hacer algo desde un principio! ¡Ahora será más difícil encontrarlo! ¡Pero... ah no! ¡El afligido y quejumbroso Kurama no puede hacer eso! ¡Su estúpida dignidad no le permite rebajarse al grado de buscar a un lindo y sexi demonio de fuego y suplicarle favores sexuales! ¡No! ¡Se contenta con lloriquear porque el dichoso demonio se marchó y no regreso! ¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy cansado de escucharte...!_

_-Lamento decepcionarte._

_-No me decepcionas, solo... que también estoy molesto._

_-¿Conmigo?_

_-En parte, y también con Hiei._

_-Siempre arruino todo._

_-No siempre, lo de la otra tarde iba bien._

_-Si –sonrió –mala suerte que llegara Shiori._

_-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Aun ahora tengo pesadillas en las que me descubre tenien... con... Hiei...!_

_-¿Empiezas a tener ataques de moral? Eso es gracioso, alguien tan libidinoso y..._

_-Hiei._

_-Si, ya entendi..._

_-¡Hiei!_

_-¡Quieres dejar de decir su nombre!_

_-¡Es Hiei grandísimo idiota!_

Kurama levantó la mirada de su cuaderno, donde como era costumbre cuando sostenía esos diálogos internos, había fijado su mirada.

-Hiei... –musitó sorprendido al mirar la cara absorta de Hiei, viendo con sumo interés lo que Kurama escribía. El zorro fijo su mirada en su lápiz, después en su mano y finalmente en la hoja de papel en la que hacía su tarea. Y se sorprendió al ver lo que era reconocido fácilmente como un dibujo de un pequeño Hiei abrazando un zorrito de peluche.

Kurama miró el dibujo, miró a Hiei. Miró el dibujo. Y así por un largo rato hasta que Hiei, exasperado y con una ceja levantada en interrogación le arrojó un borrador de goma a la cabeza. Kurama parpadeó sorprendido y cuando las ideas finalmente se ordenaron es su cabeza, saltó asustado de la silla tomando la hoja de papel y ocultándola tras de si en un intento desesperado porque el demonio no lo viera.

Pero era bastante obvio que Hiei lo había visto y ahora, quien sabe que ideas tendría en su cabeza. Considerando que el demonio de fuego era un completo enigma, difícil de entender, aun más difícil prever sus reacciones.

-Hiei... yo... yo puedo... puedo explicarlo... –tartamudeó, haciendo que su regular tono calmado y seguro de si, se oyera como una patética excusa de un niño pequeño descubierto haciendo algo malo.

-No es necesario, zorro. –comenzó a hablar, bajando un poco la cabeza, mirando como sus manos se cerraban y se abrían, tratando quizá, involuntariamente de calmar los nervios que sentía. –Pude darme perfecta cuenta de lo que era. –gruño haciendo que Kurama palideciera.

-¿Y qué era? –preguntó, tratando así, inútilmente de salvar una situación que ya estaba perdida aun antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Lo sabes, idiota. –el tono de Hiei fue calmado, y carecía de la natural entonación sarcástica que por lo regular la acompañaba. Kurama rió tontamente, pues se sabía descubierto y la mirada de Hiei le decía que no soportaría alguna tontería más.

-Yo... –comenzó Kurama bastante nervioso, sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas, pero era bastante difícil para él encontrar las palabras adecuadas que lograran acercar a Hiei, y no alejarlo aun más.

-¿Sabes? Yo aprendí desde pequeño que las emociones por la que los humanos se rigen, solo te llevan a tu propia destrucción, te hacen débiles. –Hiei suspiró y caminó hasta la ventana, mirando algo fuera de la casa, como si buscase algo.

-Las emociones no te hacen débil, Hiei. –respondió viendo como Hiei sonreía irónico y negaba con la cabeza.

-Si lo hacen... –giró su rostro para mirar fuera de la ventana y cerró sus ojos por un momento. –Pero... en ocasiones, es bueno ser débil.

Kurama no supo que decir, se levantó de su silla y se acercó con pasos lentos hasta donde estaba Hiei y llevó su mano hacia delante para tomar su hombro, pero dejó caer su brazo antes de llegar a su destino.

Fue cuando miró cómo el demonio de fuego giraba su rostro y se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No una cruel o irónica, de aquellas que solía darle a sus enemigos, sino un pequeño y brillante gesto que le hizo sonreír de vuelta.

Eso era todo lo que obtendría de Hiei. Quizá no habría palabras cariñosas y muy probablemente tampoco el pequeño demonio estaba por completo preparado para escucharlas, pero al menos ya habían avanzado un poco y aunque algunos lo consideraran poco, Kurama sabía que aquella aceptación por parte de Hiei le habría costado más que cualquier pelea.

_-Ahora puedes besarlo..._

_-Cállate Youko..._

_Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni cara para aparecerme por aca y probablemente el capitulo no haya sido lo que han esperado (si es que aun esperan... je je), pero agradecería sus comentarios y una vez más, muchas gracias a los que sigan leyendo. Mil besos._


End file.
